Hues and Shades
by Kitty29
Summary: There are many things that happen in the universe of my other story Colours. Those things have never been released. Until now.
1. Intro

Hello and welcome to _Hues and Shades_!

A few notes before we get started:

**This story contains random extras and sides stories for my other story entitled **_**Colours. **_**It is **_**strongly **_**suggested that you read that story before reading this one for there will be spoilers for that story in these stories.**

Alright anyways, like the omaki's in_ Colours_, these little stories are all going to happen at random, if there are any spoilers for any of the chapters in any of these short stories (which there will be, lots of them) at the beginning I will post **Warning! Spoiler for those who have not read to the end of this chapter. **So if you have yet to read that chapter I strongly suggest you do not read it until you read that chapter of _Colours_ which you can get to by clicking on my user name at the top and going my profile, which will hold the link for the story.

Lastly, though these stories will mostly be random there will be one continuing story about Arthur and Francis before the events of _Colours_ begin. It will be about how they meet Alfred and Matthew and how they cam to be married. For those who follow _Colours_ I hope this will give you a deeper look of the FACE family.

Thank you for the reading and I hope you enjoy Hues and Shades!


	2. What If

**What if?****  
****As I write I sometimes get those stupid ideas on how the chapter or the story would change if there was just a little twist in the basic plot. So what if... **

**This was suggested and inspired by a review from **fairy-hime-108**. What if Arthur actually proved that he could make something right one day out of the blue?**

Francis walked into the kitchen to find his son staring down at the stove quite rigid.

"Matheiu? Is there something wrong?" Francis asked as he made his way over. He looked over his sons shoulder to see what he was looking at. On the stove top were what looked looked like a freshly baked oatmeal cookies. Francis blinked at them, wondering who made them, as Alfred wasn't a baker and it didn't seem as though Matthew had made these. They did smell good though. He reached out to grab one, but was shocked when Matthew smacked his hand away.

"Mathieu! Why would you—"

"Arthur made these."

...

...Oh.

Francis joined his son in looking down at the cookies, suddenly quite wary. It didn't look like anything was wrong with them. They weren't burnt or smelt bad. In fact, they looked perfectly fine. Too fine. There _had_ to be something wrong with it.

"Papa, I'm scared," Matthew said. Francis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Mathieu. I am too."

"Hey, sweet! Arthur's oatmeal cookies!"

Reaching between the two, Alfred picked up a couple of cookies before popping one into his mouth. Matthew and Francis watched in mild horror as Alfred chewed and swallowed the cookie. He looked to them and rose an eyebrow.

"Wut?" Alfred asked, looking between the two like they were crazy.

"A-A-Al! What are you doing?" Matthew exclaimed. "_Arthur _made those!"

Alfred shrugged before he put another one in his mouth. "So? Who cares when it tastes good." Sending one last look to his two family members, Alfred left.

Matthew and Francis paused before they looked back at the cookies. Well...It didn't leave Alfred chocking and pleading for anything to get the taste out... With his hands shaking slightly, Francis picked up a cookie.

"P-Papa! Are you sure?"

"I have to try. Matheiu...If I don't make it...Tell your father I was right about his cooking." Francis shew his eyes shout and bit into the cookie.

...

He opened his eyes and looked down at the cookie, his eyes wide in surprise. "It's..._Good."_

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise as well before he looked down at the batch of cookies. Hesitantly, he also took one and gave it a timid taste. He blinked down at it. "It...It _is _good."

"Hum, perhaps Arthur's gifts do not lay in cooking, but in baking. Perhaps we should let him bake for us more."

"Oh man, you think so?" It was as this point that Alfred decided to reenter the kitchen area, excitement in his eyes. "You guys won't regret that decision! Just wait until you try his kidney pie!"

Both Matthew and Francis made a disgusted face at that. "Kidney...Pie...?"

"Yeah! And, oh man! His blood pudding! Seriously, it's the _bomb!"_

"...Blood pudding?" Matthew and Francis looked at each other, both clearly sharing the same dislike for the weird sounding dessert.

"You know Mathieu, perhaps you should stick with the baking."

**What if it was Alfred after Yong Soo and not the other way around?**

"Hey Kiku." Alfred greeted happily as he took a sit next to him at the cafeteria table.

Kiku blinked at the other. It wasn't as if he minded his friend sitting with him at lunch, in fact he rather enjoyed it. However, usually the American ate his lunch at the 'popular' table. "Hello Alfred-kun," he greeted back, deciding not to say anything about it. Hey, his best friend was eating with him, why would he need an explanation?

Though, truthfully, Alfred was here for a deeper reason than eating with his best friend. It was common knowledge that the Asians almost always sat together and that they had just recently gained a new exchange student from South Korea, the same student that sitting right across from him. Honestly, when Alfred had first laid eyes on the other he found that the Korean was pretty good looking and though he was trying to hide the gay side of his bi sexual orientation he figured he might as well get to know the guy.

"Have you met my cousin?" Kiku asked, looking towards the Korean. "Yong Soo, this is Alfred. Alfred, this is Yong Soo."

Yong Soo looked up at smiled at the other, reaching out a hand despite it being covered by his overly baggy sleeve. "Hi Alfred! What's up, da~ze?"

Alfred smiled back before he took the offered hand, trying not to let the fabric mar his grip. First impression of the guy? Weird. Weird was always fun. "Yo, Yong Soo. It's all good."

From there they proceeded to talk throughout the lunch break, Alfred growing more interested in the guy the more they talked. He was a rather easy guy to talk too, despite the rather strange things he randomly changed the topics too like it was normal. They had quite a bit in common, including a love for video games and mixing two foods together that didn't seem like they would go to see what they would taste like(which is how Alfred hamburger ended up mixed with Yong Soo's kimchi. It's favour was...unique, but good).

The end of lunch came a bit too soon and just a few minutes before it was over Alfred and Yong Soo were the only two left sitting at the table.

"So Yong Soo, I know this wicked arcade nearby that's only like, a bus stop away. How 'bout you and I hit it up after school?"

Yong Soo stared at him and rose an eyebrow, a small amused smile on his face, "Are you asking me on a date, da~ze?"

Alfred let out a nervous laugh, suddenly feeling as if he was caught with his hand deep in his fathers forbidden liquor cabinet. "Ha! No! Just to hang out, you know. You seem like a cool guy."

The dark haired teen smiled largely and Alfred smiled back. He couldn't help it, the way his whole face kind of lit up with his smile was kind of cute. "Okay! I'm just asking because I'm gay, da~ze and would have said yes if you were!" His smiled slipped when he noticed the blonds smile had disappeared. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Alfred forced his smile back before he waved the issue aside. "N-_No_! I mean, that's cool. I prefer tits but if you like dick than who am I to say anything about it, huh?" He let out another nervous laugh, but the Korean didn't notice it.

"Cool! Meet back here after school?" Seeing as the American nodded Yong Soo gathered up his stuff and left, not wanting to be late for his next class. Alfred waved to him as he left and made sure he wasn't watching before he slammed his head not to gracefully on the table.

"'I like tits but you can like dicks', what the hell? Idiot!" He scolded before he started repeatedly hitting his head against the table, mentally cussing himself as he did.

**What if Heracles(Greece) had a ability? Edited by** bombayxprodigy.

It was lunch time for the high school students, and many were enjoying their break from learning by joking around with friends or hastily completing homework that they needed done for the next class.

Kiku was one of those students. Though he usually had everything done at least the day before it was due, sometimes the world just didn't seem to agree with him. Or, in this case his computer, which had suddenly given up the night before shortly after Yong Soo had tried 'upgrading' it.

Yong Soo claimed that this was a coincidence, Kiku did not believe it.

Fortunately for him, Kiku had sent himself the work before hand and figured that he would simply go to school early the next day and finish it up before class started. Unfortunately, when he had opened the file he did not anticipate just how much work he had done on his own computer, and how much work he needed to do in order to complete it. Of course, doing the proper thing first, he told his teacher of his predicament and, knowing that Kiku was a good student, the teacher gave him an extension. Even so Kiku wanted to get this assignment in at the right time, so that he could focus his attention on other things—like working on that doujinshi that was commissioned of him online. But even working all the way through the warning bell for first class he was not anywhere near done, and had given up on getting his homework done for that class.

Well, until lunch time that was, when Heracles had appeared before him like an angel swooping down from heaven and answered all his homework completing prayers. Apparently when he was chatting with the Greek online, he had sent him a much more completed version of his assignment and asked him to edit for him. In all his worry he had forgotten about it completely. So the two hurried to the library to get the edited work and quickly finish it off.

Kiku exited the library with his now completed assignment in hand. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked to his taller friend. "Thank you so much for the help, Heracles-kun."

The Greek smiled lazily at the other. "You're welcome...Kiku-chan."

Kiku cheeks took on a light pink at the rather cute name that Heracles insisted on calling him, but said nothing about it as the two began to walk down the school hallways. It was almost the end of the lunch break and the two figured they would just walk around until the bell warning them to get back to class sounded.

"I really would not have been able to do this without your assistance. Is there anything I could do to thank you?"

"Well...There is one thing..."

Heracles stopped walking and looked around. He was lucky that today was a rather hot day, and almost all the students that weren't in the cafeteria were enjoying their break outside, making the hallways rather desolate.

Kiku, confused by the others sudden strange behaviour, turned to look at his friend. "Heracles-kun? Is there—" But before he could finish his sentence Heracles had swooped down and caught his lips in a sweet kiss. Kiku's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could resister what was going on the Greek had pulled away. Heracles smiled lazily at him, as though he didn't just do anything strange like kissing his best friend, and Kiku would do nothing but stare at him in shock.

After a moment of too, Kiku finally opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Heracles placed a finger on his lips.

"It's okay...," He said reassuringly. He then removed his finger from his lips and instead placed it square in the middle of Kiku's forehead.

"Rewind."

Immediately Kiku's eyes shut and he his eyes began to rapidly dart back and forth under his eyelids, as if he was looking at something only he could see. This continued for a moment of so, until Heracles decided it was safe to retract his finger. As soon as he did, Kiku started to walk forward, talking like he had never stopped in the first place.

"—this without your assistance. Is there anything I could do to thank you?"

Quickly matching his pace up to the other, Heracles smoothly replied, "No, it's okay...That's what friends are for..."

The bell symbolizing the end of the lunch period rang throughout the school. The Japanese student turned back to his friend. "Thank you again, Heracles-kun. I will see you after school?"

Heracles nodded. "I will meet you...at your locker." And with that the two went their separate ways, the Greek with a self-satisfied smile on his face while the Japanese male wondered why his lips felt so strange.

**Warning! Spoiler for those who have not read to the end chapter 10: Further Embarrassment.**

**What if Gilbert and Matthew's abilities were switched? **

(First part is in Colours)

Matthew scratched under his gloves as he exited the school grounds. He had been wearing those things for as long as he could remember, but even so they just made his hands so sweaty and itchy. He couldn't wait to get home and take these things off.

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert smoothly strolled up to the Canadian and matched his pace. "Leaving so soon? Why don't you and I hit the arcade?"

"You're just asking because you ran out of money again, didn't you?"

Gilbert just shrugged and smiled charmingly at the blond and Matthew sighed.

"Thought so. Sorry, Gil, not today. Got to do this essay about this old dead fat guy who apparently did something of importance."

"_Boring._ C'mon, just an hour and then I'll drive you home so you can do your boring shit."

Matthew gave him a look that clearly said, 'I don't believe it' before he turned down a street towards his house. Though Gilbert had driven to school that day and his car was in the opposite direction, he followed suit.

"Nothing you can say can get me to go. I need do this essay."

"What if I don't say anything?" Gilbert said with a malicious smirk slowly creeping on his face. "Maybe if I just increase that yellow and take away that violet..."

"You wouldn't!" Matthew warned, but he could already see the albinos eye harden in concentration and he shoved him away to stop him. "Ass! Two can play at that game!" He tugged off his gloves and went to grab at Gilbert's bare skin. Gilbert moved away laughing.

"Hey! Don't touch me you perv!"

"You started i—hey! So it _was_ you who stole my cupcake!"

"I'll deny it 'til the end!"

/ / / \ \ \

"Gilbert! You know that that assignment was worth a lot of marks! Have you even started it?"

"I got a paragraph down I think."

Matthew huffed. He knew he was nagging but he couldn't help but follow the other through the halls as he walked towards the teachers office. Apparently Gilbert had yet to hand in an important essay and his teacher had said that as long as he could get it to him by the end of the school day then he would still count it. Well, it was now the end of the school day and obviously Gilbert didn't have it done. Yet he didn't look worried at all. Matthew found this to be a bad sign.

"Why are you even going? You don't have anything to hand in!"

"Don't you worry about that, Birdie." Came the Prussians rather confident reply as he smirked. He looked to be in a rather good mood today, or he probably wouldn't have allowed the Canadian to pester him like he was. They reached the English department room, where Gilbert's English teacher was sure to be. Gilbert reached up and knocked on the door. "Watch and learn," he said to the young blond as the adult male opened the door.

"Ah, it's you," the man said not to happily when his eyes rested on the albino and Gilbert couldn't blame him. He knew he was a pretty rowdy kid, one of those that the teachers paled when they realized he was in their class. "Ya' have the essay?"

"No, sir. No I don't, but I'm sure you can find it in your heart to give me an extension?"

Both Mathew and the teacher rose an eyebrow at him.

"Beilschmidt, if you wanted an extension you should have come to me a week ago. Not on the day it's due."

"But sir, you hadn't heard my full argument yet," Gilbert said, fighting back the smirk that tugged on his lips. This is when his abilities came in handy. Seeing his colours was easy and moving them around was even easier. "You see sir, these last couple of weeks have been hectic on me." Lets just decease that annoyance and pump up the guilt. "Not only did I have to study for four tests, but I had a major Math assignment due and you know how frinkin' boring Math is." Wow, did he really annoy this guy that much? Deceasing that colour even more...Hm, making the yellow come out a bit couldn't hurt either. Guy deserved to be happy for once in his low salary, no pussy life. "Not to mention I've had to take care of my younger brother. You see sir," Pause to take a shaky breath here. "It's nearing the anniversary of my mom's death and he was really close to her." Anndd, cherry on top. Bring out that bit of sadness to mix with the guilt. He had him now.

The teacher let out a sigh before he glanced back into the room to look at the calender. "Alright. I'll give two extra weeks. Just, come to me earlier if you need an extension okay?"

Fight back the smile, Gilbert, now wasn't the time to gloat your victory. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down." With that Gilbert turned and walked off, mentioning for Matthew to follow. It was now he allowed the victorious smirk yp show on his face. Oh yeah, he was good. He was awesome. He didn't notice that Matthew wasn't following him until it was too late.

"Sir, remember last Halloween when your house was egg'd? Gilbert did it."

Gilbert spun around to stare wide eyed at the blond but the sudden red that practically exploded from behind the teacher captured his attention as well.

"_I knew it was you you little snot!_ My house smelt like rotten eggs for _weeks!_ Forget about the extension! You're getting the zero that you deserve, Beilschmidt!" With that the teacher went back into the English department, slamming the door behind him.

Gilbert stared wide eyed at the Canadian, wondering why he decided to share that piece of information _now_ of all times. "Matt, what the hel—"

"_Payback!_" Matthew exclaimed, pointing at the other triumphantly with a too large smile on his face. "That was payback for when you ate my home ec project and left me with a _big fat zero! Just _like the one you're getting now!"

Gilbert figured he should be mad but as he watched his Canadian friend do his weird victory jig down the hall while singing 'paybacks a bitch' he couldn't help but feel proud. They just grow up so fast.  


* * *

**If you have a 'What If' idea you want to shout at me please don't hesitant! I would love to hear it! =D**


	3. Arthur and Francis

**Warning! Spoiler for those who have not read to the end chapter 4: Explain Please.  
**

When Francis was growing up he always enjoyed fairy tails. Growing up in a household where his parents constantly fought and alcohol was never more than a arms length away from his father, fairy tales were his escape. He always pictured himself as the handsome prince. Always pictured he as the one who ran in and rescued the damsel in distress. He who, in the end lived happily ever after. When Francis was growing up he told himself that he would have a fairy tale life. Francis Bonnefoy's life was not like a fairy tale.

His troubles began at the young age of thirteen, when he had lost his virginity. From that point on he was addicted. Everything he did was in the pursuit of sex. Getting good grades so that he could impress the girls, getting a job early so that he could take them on dates, getting his car so that he had a place to take the females at the end of their dates and excreta, excreta.

At the age of sixteen he discovered that he was as attracted to males as much as he was with females. At eighteen his parents also discovered this fact, when they found that the 'Cameron' he was dating was in fact a he and not a she. Disgusted, he was promptly kicked out of the house and left to fend for himself. Having no where to go and his job not paying nearly enough for him to live, he was forced to sell his body in order to survive.

Although this was one of the darkest points in his life three good things came from it. The first being the discovery of both his dream and his passion, cooking. He couldn't exactly understand what drew him to the kitchen. He had tried his hand at many different arts before. Painting, sculpturing, writing, even jewelry making. It was only cooking that filled his heart with joy whenever he created. Only cooking that caused his chest to swell in pride whenever one marvelled at his work. Only cooking that could make him forget about any horrible act he had to perform in order to life.

The second good thing to happen was meeting Arthur, his future partner. Although if one were to tell him that one day he and Arthur were to be wed he would have laughed and called that person insane. Arthur was part of a exchange program that lasted a semester at his high school. As soon as he and Arthur met they were enemies. It was almost like love at first sight, but opposite. Every time they were forced to be together for more than five minutes arguing would occur. Even just passing each other in the halls the two hissed at each other like angry cats. It got so bad that the school counsellor had to rearrange the classes so that the they never saw each other. Expect for the shared lunch they had, though that was one of the only times when they didn't bother each other.

...Most of the time.

The third good thing, no, the third _great _thing that happened to him was meeting...

_Her._ Nora.

_His_ Nora.

At first, she was nothing more than another pretty face he was chasing. However, she grew more interesting the harder she was to catch. That's when he fell in love. Francis had been in love before, but that was just foolish puppy love now he was head over heels. He loved every little thing about her. Loved how no matter what she tried she could never curl her perfectly straight, dirty blond hair. Loved how her guilty pressure was peanut butter and pickles. Loved how much she hated her fragile, prone to bruising body. Loved her smooth pale skin, her slender limbs and her eyes. He absolutely adored her violet blue eyes. Adored the unique hue of them, the way they intensified when she was angry and he especially loved how when placed just right under the moonlight, they would sparkle.

He couldn't imagine his life without her and so a year later, at the age of twenty two, he asked her to marry him. Amazingly she said yes.

Six months later they were wed and moved in together in a small apartment in the city. Francis couldn't even remember a time when he had been so happy. He was so engulfed in his own blissful world that he failed to notice the signs that would have warned him of his downfall. It wasn't until one year later did their troubles begin. That day Nora discovered she was pregnant.

/ / / \ \ \

Arthur Kirkland was an absolutely normal British born male...Was what he would say if asked to describe himself but really he was far from ordinary. The weirdness started almost as soon as he was born, when he would look up at absolutely nothing for what seemed like hours at a time. His parents, being the uptight people who hated abnormally in any way, shape or foam were deeply concerned. Though they consoled themselves by thinking he could grow out of it.

Of course, he didn't.

As he grew not only did he began to chase whatever he was looking at but also had full on conversations with seemingly thin air. Though his parents tolerated it, still refusing to believe anything was strange about their boy. They just decided to enroll him in different classes to keep him too busy to socialize with invisible beings. Soccer, Japanese tea ceremony, knitting, painting, business every little thing they could think of to busy him. For the longest time, that seemed to work, They would go about doing their thing and their son would go on being the talented boy he was, too busy to do anything strange.

Though everything good must come to an end. This end began when Arthur was at the young age of sixteen.

They began to get..._Reports._ Thankfully not reports of his 'imaginary friends', they decided to call them. Having imaginary friends was normal right? They were about Arthur's _behaviour. _He was fairly rude to both his classmates and his superiors, provoked more than his fair share of fights and even sent a girl to the nurses office after she confessed her feelings for him.

His parents were appalled, of course, and decided to pay more attention to their only son. Unfortunately for Arthur, their version of 'paying more attention' to meant harshly scolding everything he did that they considered 'indecent'. Which, frankly, was _everything._ Arthur could feel himself becoming more and more insane. He had to get out, if even just for a little while. That's when he discovered the exchange student program. France, huh? Truthfully when it came to the French language he wasn't that fluent. He had taken a few classes but dropped them when he become convinced that the instructor was hitting on him. Nevertheless he signed himself up and within months he found himself at the French high school.

This is where he met Francis.

He hated him nearly as soon as they met, but that hate didn't have anything to do with his personalty. No, it was because he was attracted to him. _Deeply_ attracted to him. Francis was possibly the most gorgeous man that he had ever seen in his life and he wasn't the only one who thought so. Nearly everyday he witnesses another girl (and even a boy or two) practically throw themselves at the Frenchman with the way they confessed. And Francis, from what Arthur could see, accepted each and everyone of them.

Arthur was truly disgusted. Disgusted at himself that he lusted so longingly towards another male. This wasn't the first time he had felt this way towards another man but it was always easy for him to push those feeling aside, thinking them to be wrong and immoral. Though with Francis every time he pushed those feelings away they would come back twice as hard the next time he saw him. So he started to fight him. Find the tiniest things to grill the other over every time they met, going so low as to insult him about his parents when he learned he was disowned (that had resulted in a fist fight and Arthur was proud to say he caused quite a few marks to appear on the Frenchman's pretty face). It continued for so long that he actually began to enjoy lashing out at him. Enjoy the times when he would leave him hurt or speechless. It was his way of coping with the crush, and for that semester it worked.

But alas, his fun was cut short when the semester ended, and he was forced to go back home. Back to his 'oh so loving' parents who only starting where they let off. So as soon as he finished high school at eighteen, he wasted no time in getting out and going to university, majoring in business. It was there at he discovered a couple of things. One of the most important being his sexual orientation.

Ever since he was small he never had the same attraction for girls as his follow friends and classmates. As first he thought it was just a faze and that as he grew older he would come to share the same views as the people around him. So in university he began to to date a couple of girls, tried to connect with them. But no matter how hard he tried he could never find a connection with them that would transcend friendship. He didn't know what his problem was until one fateful drunken night, when he woke up completely naked next to another man. Of course he was rather disorientated when he awoke but from what he could remember from the night before it was rather...Enjoyable. Much more than with another women.

It was then (or rather after a scolding hot shower) did he finally accept himself. He...Well...He was a man that liked other men. He had been raised to think that that was wrong and immoral but did that mean a part of who he was was wrong? Like the fact that he could see fairy's and stuff?

Though as the years went on and the studying continued he began to, well, explore. It was through his exploring that he came across the second important thing.

He wasn't the only one that could see the fairies.

It started out with just one person that he had been close friends with but before he knew it more and more people showed up that said that they could see the creatures as well. Of course Arthur was elated at this, finally realizing that he wasn't the freak that he thought he was for pretty much his whole life. So with that new information plus the freedom he had to date whoever he wanted university was like a bliss filled dream.

But then school ended, and reality came like a slap to the face.

It wasn't hard or him to find work and a small place to live in but even so everything was just so...Aggravatingly ordinary and so nine to five working for the weekend. He lived that way for years until finally, at the age of twenty five, he got his break. From a very odd source.

Carlos was an old friend of his from university though they had lost touch a few years before. So getting a call from him so out of the blue was definitely strange, though Carlos treated it like they had just talked the week before and he was just calling to check in but his call was for something deeper. He wanted Arthur to came to America, said he was trying to start up some company and that he could really use his expertise. Arthur agreed. He quit his job, moved out of his apartment and moved to America.

In hindsight not investigating the company that he was going to be working for was a bad idea.

Only a few months after he arrived the company was shut down by the police, apparently doing a lot of illegal deals behind closed doors. Luckily he wasn't blamed for any of it but that still left him jobless and with only so much money to live off of.

Carlos, feeling rather bad for everything even though he also didn't know of the back room deals, vowed to find his friend a job. A few months later he had succeed but it certainly wasn't what Arthur had excepted.

The job was as a nanny to a little kid. Sure Arthur had done some babysitting when he was a teenager to get out of his house as well as make some money but he didn't go to university just so he would become some nanny! But...He only had so much money left over.

So at the age of twenty six, more out of desperation than anything, Arthur found himself working as the British nanny to the Jones family.


	4. Arthur and Francis 2

**Francis and Arthur****  
Finding Out**

Arthur:  
The British man couldn't help but stare at his friend incredulously. He really _really _hoped that he was joking. He had to be joking. This had had to be some kind of sick joke.

"_Nanny?_" Arthur repeated with a face. His friend Carlos nodded furiously, a very sheepish smile on his face. "Are you _daft_?"

Carlos leaned forward and picked up a few papers from the coffee table in front of him. "Just _look_ at these Arthur! Really, it's better than it sounds!"

Arthur continued to glare at him but took the papers anyway. It was his friends fault that he was in this mess in the first place, but he has been working very hard to get him a job. The least he could do was listen to what he had to say. He looked down at the pictures and information the papers held, Carlos continuing to talk as he did.

"So I admit, the hours are pretty long and this place is probably gonna became like some kind of second home but the pay is _really_ good. Trust me on this, Ben and I go _way _back."

He had said the same thing about the owner of the company he was supposed to be working at. The one who was doing the shady backroom deals the whole time. Nevertheless, Arthur tried to keep an open mind. In this economy jobs were not easy to come by. "Who's Ben?"

"The father of the kid you're gonna be taking care of." A large smile suddenly spread on his face. "Oh! Forgot to mention the best part." He reached over and pulled back the papers a bit so that he could see them as well, before he pointed to a certain paragraph. "These guys are so rich that they already have their own chief or whatever. So no cooking skills required."

Arthur slapped the hand away before he bought up the papers to hide his faint blush by the others laughter. Anyone who knew Arthur, or even knew _of_ Arthur, knew that he was a _horrible_ cook. He was probably born that way, and he would probably die that way. Many people have tried to teach him but many had failed. The British man was just too set in his horrible ways to learn.

The sandy haired male focused on the papers in front of him. Though he hated to admit it, it did look like a pretty good job. Like his friend had so lovingly pointed out, his weakness was already covered, the pay was fairly decent and the house wasn't too far from the apartment he was at now. Plus he would only be looking after one little boy. When he was a teen he used to babysit Ms. Robinsons four rowdy boys from down the street and was apparently the only one that could handle them. Managing one kid shouldn't be a problem.

Releasing a sigh he put the papers back on the small table in front of him before he leaned further back into the couch he was currently seated at. "Four years to get a degree in business... Only to become a bleeding Nanny."

Carlos let out a hollow laugh. "Welcome to the real world."

At that Arthur couldn't help but laugh back.

Francis:  
"Honey! I'm home!" The Frenchman shouted as he walked into the house with a small smirk. He knew that his wife hated it when he called her sappy pet names like that, but there was nothing he enjoyed more than teasing her. Walking into the kitchen he threw his keys into a small bowl had laying on the corner before he looked he around the small apartment for the women.

"Nora?" He tried calling again before he heard the sound of running water. Ah, she was just in the shower. Shrugging, he grabbed an orange and started to peel it as he went towards the garage can. Using the foot paddle to open the lid he began throwing out the orange peel. He was just about close it when suddenly something half buried caught his eye. Francis paused. He wasn't really the suspicious type, nor the type to dig through garage. However...If that was what he thought it was...

He set his orange on the table beside him before he hold his breath and reached deep into the garage, telling himself that it really wasn't as gross as it was. Quickly grabbing the item he pulled his hand out and closed the bin, letting out an exaggerated gasp as he exhaled. Gah, now he was going to have to take a shower after Nora was done. Remembering why he had done that in the first place, he looked at the item.

He swore his heart stopped as his breath hitched in his throat, and he leaned against the table beside him to keep himself upright. It was a pregnancy test. But that wasn't all.

It was _positive._

Still in shock, he lowered himself into a chair as he continued to stare at the small pink plus sign, somewhat hoping that if he stared at it long enough it would turn into a minus. As silly as this sounded, he started to question if this was real. It didn't feel real. It felt like he was suddenly in some kind of messed up dream, one that he wanted to wake from but couldn't.

It was then that the sound of a door opening and wet footsteps coming towards him was heard.

"Francis, is that you?" A feminine voice called out before Nora entered the kitchen, a bathrobe tied loosely around her body and a towel over her shoulders. She reached up and began drying her wet hair with the towel as she continued. "Home early today aren't yo—"

She stopped dead when she saw the test in her husbands hands. She bit her bottom lips nervously as she looked away. "You...You weren't supposed to see that..."

At that Francis pried his eyes off of the test to look at his wife. "You mean you _knew?"_

He knew how stupid that question sounded but Nora seemed to understand. She released a sigh and looked away, hugging herself. "I missed my period last week," she explained. "I had my suspicions but...The test only proved it."

Francis let the hand holding the test thump against the table beside him as he continue to stare at the female with a bewildered expression. Though he wasn't that proud to admit it, this wasn't the first time that he has impregnated a girl. However, this was different. This was his wife. He actually _cared. _"What do we do?"

Nora physically stiffened, though her response was almost immediate. "You do nothing. I'm going to...Take care of it." She started to leave the kitchen but Francis leapt up and grabbed onto her arm to stop her.

"Wait. Darling." He turned her around and tried to pull off his charming smile, though in his state it turned out almost desperate. "Let's not be hasty, okay? We should talk about this."

Nora just looked up at him, her large violet eyes wide in mid shock. "You want to keep it."

It wasn't until she said it did Francis realize that that was exactly what he wanted. Was he insane? Was it because he thought he was starting to get old at the age of twenty three? "Yes, I want to keep...Him or her."

The dirty blond continued to look up at him, studying his face as if hoping he would just break out into a smile and say 'just kidding!' She glanced down at her stomach before she shrugged her husbands arms off her. "Francis...We've barely been married for a year. Don't you think we need some more time to just enjoy..." She vaguely gestured towards the two of them as she tried to think of a word. "_Us?_ We're not ready right. We won't be able to afford it."

At that, Francis released a small laugh. "Money? Is that what this is about? We have money. We make more than enough money to sustain a baby!"

Nora looked around at the small apartment they currently called home. "Right..."

Feeling as if they were losing focus Francis gently placed his hands on her arms. "Nora, my love. If you do not want to have this child, I will respect your decision but I want to know that I'm ready. I'm ready to start a family with you."

Nora looked away and bit hard on her bottom lip. A kid...a baby. Were they ready? Could they really handle a baby? Could she really trust Fra—

Wait, what was she thinking? Of _course_ she could trust Francis. He was her frinkin _husband_ for god's sake.

...

They weren't sure how long they were standing there, Francis waiting for answer as Nora thought. Though finally, Nora started to laugh and her brought a hand to cover her face as she shook her head.

"I must be an idiot for this but..." She looked back to Francis, her eyes sparkling as she placed a hand over her stomach. "Okay."

Francis lit up as well and he smiled down at the women. "Really?" He asked with a chuckle. When Nora nodded his smile only widened as they embraced.

A father. He was going to became a father. Soon, a little boy or girl was going to call him Papa. Papa...

He liked the sound of that.


	5. Deleted Scenes

**WARNING! **WARNING!** WARNING_!_ This whole chapter has _spoilers _for those who have not read to at least the end of Chapter 35: Discovery  
**

**Originally Alfred was supposed to tell Kiku about 'The Incident' back in Chapter 13: The Incident pt2 and then Yong Soo was supposed to come and be all jealous but the idea was scrapped.**  
"We must have been about 12 or so. We were just walking home from school when suddenly this man just appears out of nowhere and he...,"Alfred stopped to take a shaky breath and ran a troubled hand through his hair. Kiku laid a hand on his knee in a comforting matter and Alfred throw him a small forced smile before continuing. "He went for Mattie. Though I didn't know it at the time, I think...I think he was trying to rape him." He took another shaky breath and he reached for Kiku's hand, squeezing onto it hard. Kiku flinched but couldn't bring himself to tug his hand away, so instead he said,

"Alfred, you do not have to continue."

The blond shook his head. "No, no I want to...At the time the only thing I thought was that some man was trying to hurt my twin. So I tried to fight him off but me knocked me out, knocked my head against a lamppost." Alfred gave a shallow laugh at the memory while Kiku cringed. "I'm still not sure what happened when I was out but when I woke up the man was...Convulsing on the ground and Mattie was kneeling down beside him, crying and screaming for help. I...I know that he didn't do anything, but Mattie's convinced himself tha—"

"—I killed a man." Matthew stated his voice shaking with the effort of holding back his tears.

**Deleted scene from Chapter 22:The outing pt.1, when everyone runs into Alfred and Yong Soo on their date.**  
"_Yong Soo? _You're on a date with _Yong soo?_ The guy who groped you way back in chapter 2?"

Alfred arched a eyebrow at his brother. "What?"

Matthew blinked, "What?"

"...Huh?"

Matthew shook his head. "Nevermind."

**Alfred and Martin, Alfred's friend, chat on their walkie talkies about the events in Chapter 27: Rumours. Just before Matthew's breakdown in Chapter 29: Glass.**  
Making sure his bedroom door was closed Alfred prayed open the window and stepped out onto the roof, welcoming the cool breeze. His parents didn't like it he being out here, something about the one time he had fallen off and broke his collarbone, but he ignored them. He liked the roof, it was like his own little escape and escape is what he really wanted to do right now.

He didn't know what he had expected. He decided not to tell Matthew about the whole gaying out in front of the whole school to take the attention off him thing but even so, he kind of...Expected the Canadian want to talk to him or something. Alfred didn't know what it was, but ever since his twins been back from the hospital he's just been completely...Distant. Even to him. He would be lying if he said it didn't worry him.

Releasing a sigh he combed a hand though his hair before sitting down and getting comfortable. For a while he opted to looking up at the slowly emerging stars in silent thought but then figured that wasn't really much of his style. Reaching into his bomber jacket he pulled out an old fashioned walkie talkie. He didn't know why he had decided to grab it, seeing as he hadn't used it in months, but he decided to go for it anyway. Pushing onto the button to the side to make it work, he brought it to his mouth and spoke.

"Hey, Hey! The hero to Martie. Hero to Martie, do you read me? Over." He went silent as he waited for a response.

...

Alfred was just about to throw the device back into his room when a staticy voice was heard.

"Question," Martin's voice sounded from the communication device. "Why are we still using walkie talkies when we have cell phones and the internet? Over."

Though he knew his friend couldn't see it Alfred shrugged and smiled. "Cause this way it's free. Plus it's the most secure line one can get, over."

"We do need a secure line, seeing as all we talk about is chicks and school, over."

That made Alfred laugh and for a moment the two were silent.

"So," Martin began, effectively breaking the silence. "Now that you like dudes or whatever does this mean I can't talk about hot girls to you anymore? Over."

Alfred released a small sigh. "Didn't I say I was bi? I still like tits, over."

"Too bad there isn't some kind of super human that had both a dick and tits, over."

"I think we can do it, Martie. We can build it, make it strong, faster, and sexier than it ever was, over."

"I only have five bucks for supplies, over."

They shared a laugh, and again comfortable silence came over the two. Alfred looking up at the stars while Martin...continued to do what he was doing.

"So..." Martin said, breaking the silence once again but this time he sounded hesitant. "What was that thing really for? Over."

The blond frowned and had half a mind to just not reply to his friend. This wasn't the reason why he had contacted him in the first place. He decided to try and play it dumb, it usually worked. "Don't know what you're talking about, over."

"C'mon, just before you were getting mad at me 'cause I thought you went on a date with the guy and then you make out with him in front of the school? I don't buy it. And Emmett and his gang weren't there for you to make some point out of it. So what was it for, over?"

Damn, he couldn't play dumb to something so straight forward. Alfred released a small sigh before he lay back on the roof. "...Keep a secret for me will ya'? Over?"

"We are on the most a secure line an allowance can buy, over."

A small chuckle escaped him before Alfred explained himself. "Well...I did it to stop the rumours about my bro. The thought of him coming back to school and having to deal with all that shit...It just made me mad. The plate of issues he has to deal with is already over flowing with stuff and I didn't want these rumours to be the cheery on top that makes the rest of them collapse."

Yet again, silence.

"...That was a wicked metaphor, dude. And you forgot to say over."

"Thanks, dude. So did you."

"...Point taken."

More silence.

"No offence man but don't you think its that a bit harsh on that Asian kid? What's his name..."

"Yong Soo."

"Yeah, that. I mean, the kid pretty much idolizes you. Don't you think he'll freak when he finds out you used him?"

Truthfully, Alfred hadn't even considered that. "...I think we should start saying over again, over."

"Don't avoid the issue and I'm starting to get sick of that word."

For some reason, anger began to raise in the American's chest, and he sat back up and glared at nothing as he retorted. "Kay, fine. You know what? I did what I had to help my brother. If that means I have to screw some people over, I'll screw some fucking people over!"

"You do it doggy style or reverse cowgirl?"

For once, his friends ability to joke in any situation only served to anger him further. He was about to say something else to put his friend in his place but the sound of glass breaking stopped him. He wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt anxious for his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry, Al. I didn't mean—"

"I have to go."

"Wait! Al don't go! Alfred..._ALFRED!_"

No response.

**Deleted scene from Chapter 34: Following Through. Deleted because I decided Bella had no reason to be there.**  
"Hey Fred! Matt!"

Matthew turned to see Bella waving them over towards another car, several familiar people around her. Alfred kept walking.

"Al," Matthew grabbed onto his arm to stop the other blond. "They're calling us."

Alfred blinked and looked over to women calling them. "...She called me Fred."

Matthew just rolled his eyes before he lead them over to to the people.

"Do I look like a Fred? Cause I don't think I look like a Fred. When I think of Fred I think of the guy from Scooby Doo. I'm not that gay, am I?"

"Hey, good to see you ditch school for us," Gilbert said with a smirk as they neared.

**Original opening for Chapter 36: Normal. Cut because it was kind of unnecessary, I didn't want all the drama of writing future chapters with reporters and I had no idea how to make it flow onto the next scene.**  
The hospital was in chaos. There was nothing that amazed someone in the medical profession more than a medical mystery and having two happen at nearly the same time at the same hospital was nothing short of a miracle. First, with the boy that was showing absolutely no signs of recovery waking from a coma and then another teen that was perfectly fine suddenly gaining first degree burns in the hospital waiting room and then losing them nearly an hour later. It was amazing. It was astonishing. It was keeping our main characters from talking with the recently awaken Feliciano.

Sitting on the hood of his car once more Yao watched as more and more people, reporters and worshippers alike, ran by. It had only been a few hours since everything had happened but thanks to the wonders of technology nearly everyone in the city probably knew of it by now. Yao tapped his fingers against the metal as he released a small sigh. He was glad of his decision to quickly leave Feliciano before the staff discovered he was awake, or they would have been caught up in all this as well. He glanced back at Matthew, Alfred and Lovino, the only ones that had managed to escape the wrath of the media. The twins were leaning on the side of the vehicle, Matthew looking down at his hands with a hardened expression on his face while Alfred was chatting excitedly about this whole 'connections' thing. Lovino was sitting in the back seat of his car but had the door open and his feet on the ground, glaring at nothing in front of him as he tapped his foot impatiently. Alfred had already asked him what was wrong and he had responded with 'I'm questioning my morals.' Alfred didn't get it but Yao supposed it made sense. As a person of religion it would probably be hard for him to say something he knew wasn't a miracle was. Yao watched more people run by, a little surprised that none of them had stopped to ask them questions. Oh well, he supposed this was a good thing. He was just wondering if he should stay here or go in his car and 'paint' when a short collective gasp caught his attention.

Matthew and Lovino looked towards each other. "Did you..." Matthew began and Lovino nodded before he turned away.

"I guess it's over." The Italian stated before he continued his foot tapping. Matthew blinked before he looked away again. He guessed what the older teen had said was right...It was a weird feeling. Like...something in the back of his mind had just disappeared. The term 'connections' was an appropriate name for it, for a while, he and Lovino were connected. He just didn't realize it until after it was gone. Now that that link was gone he found himself less anxious. He must have been feeding off from what Lovino was feeling.

"Whoa, is that our vice principal?"

Matthew looked up at his brothers words just in time to see a man fast walk by the car. It took a moment for the Canadian to recognize the man, as his hair wasn't in it's usual ponytail and he was without his thick rimmed glasses but it was indeed their vice-principal in all his stony glared piece into your soul blue eyed glory. Many of the girls at their school had said that he looked like Legolas from Lord of the Rings but he had never noticed it until now.

"I wonder why he's here," Matthew found himself wondering aloud as he watched him walk by.

Yao looked to the retreating man before he turned to the twins. "You don't know, aru? He's the grandfather of Ludwig and Gilbert."

* * *

**Wow, I had no idea how much I throw out before I put this together. This isn't even all of it! :V**


	6. Random

**Story Bits  
****Usually when I write a chapter there's at least a paragraph that gets cut out because it was too long or because it disturbed the flow of the story. These are some of them:**

**Original opening for Chapter 12: The Incident Pt. 1  
**Lunch time in high school was a time for students to relax and refuel before they started the miserable second half of the school day. Most enjoyed lunch, if not for the food then for the chance to be with friends. In the case of young Katyusha she was looking forward to the latter but she couldn't help but worry about her own friend. Though she hadn't seen much of him in the last week he seemed distracted. Now that they were face to face it looked worse than she feared. He stared in a daze at the table in front of him, nibbling almost comically slow on a french fry. After a few moments of working up the courage, Katyusha finally decided to ask what was on her mind.

"Um...Matvey, is everything alright?"

Matthew stopped in his munching and looked up at Katyusha, his eyes slightly wide as if he had forgotten his location until now. "Eh?...Oh. Y-Yes I'm fine." He took the fry that he had been nibbling on for the last minute and popped it into his mouth. Making sure to shallow before he spoke once more. "I-I'm just tired. Sorry."

Now Matthew felt guilty. Katyusha was the only good friend he had at this school (not counting Alfred, of course) and they could only really see each other at lunch once a week, every other day she was busy during the lunch breaks and after school with various school clubs and actives that she had been peer pressured into helping. Matthew didn't want Katyusha to worry about him the one day they had together.

**Deleted scene from Chapter 37: Boyfriend  
****Continuing conversation from Raiman guessing Matthews strange behaviour was because of Gilbert.  
**"...How did you know it was Gilbert?" Matthew felt the need to ask towards his Asian friend.

"It's your flower, the maple tree. It's just been more..." Raiman paused to try and find the right word. "Noticeable than normal and Gilbert's cornflower usually makes it more noticeable."

"O-Oh." Matthew said simply, suddenly feeling a bit disappointed for some reason. Was he really that invisible just by himself?

"A maple tree? I thought you saw flowers." Alfred said, looking towards the shorter male in confusion.

Raiman shrugged. "A maple tree is Matt's flower."

"A trees not a flower, it's a tree. Would that even work?"

"Well, I guess it does."

"Still, it doesn't make much sense."

Raiman was started to gt a little annoyed. "That's just how it wo—"

"Has someone's flower ever been a weed?"

"Wha—_no. _A weeds not a flower, it's a weed."

"But a trees not a flower and _that_ still seems to—"

"_Alfred._" Matthew interrupted, knowing that the only thing that could come out of this conversation was an angry Raiman.

**Random Extras  
****Some times when I'm writing I write these little extras that are in the Colours universe, but have nothing to do with the story or I can't find a place to put them in.**

**Lightning  
****Setting – House of the three Baltic brothers, just before a thunderstorm.  
**"Is everything ready?"

Ravis nodded, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "Yes, everything unplugged..." He looked like there was more he wanted to say but he bit his bottom lip to stop himself. Edwin walked beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding to him. Ravis hesitated, glancing back at his Lithuanian brother once more before he lowered his head and also nodded. He turned around and ascended the stairs out of the basement, leaving his two older brothers alone.

Edwin placed the lit candle he was carrying beside Toris. "Ravis said the storm should last two hours."

Toris nodded and smiled pleasantly but it didn't reach his eyes at all. The two stared at each other in silence, unspoken words swimming in their heads. The first illuminating of the sky forced Toris to speak, "You have to go."

At first, Edwin didn't obey. Like his brother before, he also looked like there was something he desperately wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to say it. Th second flash of lighting was closely accompanied by Ravis calling for him and he decided to go. Giving Toris one last look he also turned and ascended the stairs. Turning off the light and closing the door the basement was bathed in the soft orange glow of the candle light.

Toris' ability to became like a human power switch was a very useful ability though one of the largest drawbacks was it made him very conductive to lightning. He had been hit so many times that he now refused to wear anything that had metal in it.

A third flash of lightning made his stomach ache with worry and he clutched onto his stomach. He took in a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm himself. Their house had only been struck once though ever since Toris had been increasingly nervous about his conductive ways harming his brothers. Hans these precautions. Every time there was a thunderstorm, all the electronics were unplugged, the lights were turned off and he went down into the basement. He really didn't know if him being a little more underground helped in anyway but it made him feel a little better. Though even with him doing all this, he couldn't help but worry about his families safety.

The sky illuminated, a unwelcome blue flooded through the small window and momentarily filled the room. Not a minute passed that a crack of thunder was heard. The pain in his stomach intensified. It was close. He doubled over, suddenly feeling sick. He closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths again, telling himself that his brothers were safe as long as he was down here and away from them.

A few minutes later he straightened up with a sigh, the pain in his stomach now tolerable. Trying to get his mind off his brothers he reached for the book he had brought with him.

Just two hours, just two hours...

**Gay Babies  
****Setting – The Bonnefoy-Kirkland household on a normal day  
**Matthew anxiously tugged at his shirt as he continued to steal glances towards the door.

"Mathieu, You keep looking at the door like a rapist is going to burst in." Francis commented.

"You're already here," Arthur muttered with a small laugh, earning a glare from his husband.

"Oh, n-no nothing like that..." Matthew answered honestly, still looking back at the door. "I-It's just that I'm expecting someone and I—"

A knock on the door in question interrupted his explanation. Both his parents had just started to think about answering before Matthew had already done so.

Gilbert smirked at the blond when the door was open and Matthew couldn't help but smile back, a faint but pleasant flush coming to his face. "Hey Birdie, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He looked back at the kitchen, where his parents currently were. "Papa! Is it okay if I go out for a while?"

"Be home for supper."

Matthew's smile grew and he literally skipped out the door and closed it behind him. It wasn't two minutes after he had left that Alfred came strutting down the stairs, strolling to the door like he was the coolest kid in existence (which he was in his mind).

"And where are you going?" Arthur asked his step-son just as he opened the door.

"Are you getting old? I told you yesterday! I got a hot date!" Alfred moved to open the door and leave but paused due to a sudden thought. "Hey Dad! Do guys like getting flowers?"

"Do you like getting flowers?"

Alfred paused and made a face as if in thought. Then, with a faint smile and a reassuring nod he left the house and closed the door behind him, leaving the married couple alone. Francis let out a light airy chuckle before he leaned his chin on his hand, looking elsewhere in daydream. "Ah...fifteen and my boys are already dating. They take after me, non?"

Arthur also chuckled, but for a different reason. Their were a million and one ways that he could retort that. He wasn't sure why, but he was in a good mood today so he wouldn't do the whole, you-mean-your-kids-are-going-to-end-up-rapists-like-you thing. Still didn't he couldn't poke fun at him though. "You know what, Francis."

"Hm?" Francis answered, still in his own world.

"You're the only person I know who could have two boys, twins even, and both of them turn out gay."

"Hm."

Pause.

Francis turned towards Arthur with a large pout. "W-_What's that suppose to mean?_"

Arthur chuckled. "Everything and nothing, luv."

"I was married to a woman before you came along you know!"

"Oh, yes, yes. Of course..."

"I _was!"_

"I _know_ Francis."

**Toris is Always Late**  
**Setting – Any normal date day  
**"Feliks! I'm so sorry!" Toris called even before he had reached the park bench that he was suppose to be at nearly an hour ago. He leaned heavily on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He wanted to at least get oxygen back into his lungs before he had to endure Feliks yelling at him for always being late. Though to his surprise when he finally looked to the cross dresser he was greeted with...ice cream?

Feliks smirked at him with his usual borderline arrogant smirk. "I totally knew you would be late today."

Toris blinked before he looked at the ice cream. It couldn't have been gotten any later then five minutes ago. Smiling, he straighten up before he took the offered dessert. It was times like these that he loved having a boyfriend who could tell the future.

**The Family Mystery  
****Setting – Bonnefoy-Kirkland household at night  
**"Hey Mattie."

Matthew turned to see Alfred standing at the doorway to his door an unusually neutral expression on his face. "Want to go look at the stars with me?"

Matthew paused. It had been a while since he had been asked to go watch the stars with him. "Sure." The blond agreed, quickly saving his work and following his twin out the door. They made their way to Alfred's room and climbed out his window to get to the roof. Alfred helped Matthew climb to up a higher point before they both lay down and looked up at the shining dots in the sky.

Only a few small clouds hung in the air that night though the light of the stars seemed to shine through them. The two remained in comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the view. After another moment of consideration Alfred turned to Matthew.

"Hey Matt."

Matthew looked at Alfred to show he was listening.

"What does 'pork-quoi' mean?"

"'Pourpoi?'" Matthew corrected, a little saddened he was able to understand his brothers sad attempt at French. "It means why…why do you ask?"

Alfred paused, turning back to the stars before he spoke, uncertainty in his tone. "I…I've been having these dreams for the last couple of days. Dreams about Mom."

Matthew blinked. "Mom?"

"Yeah. Our Mom." Alfred answered his brows furrowing slightly at the memory. "You know...Before she brought me to live in America. Dreams about… us, of events that I've forgotten happened. So I...I watched some old videos from that time and I think I realized something." Alfred looked back at his brother with a sad smile on his face. "I think mom loved you more then me."

"Alfred! No! She loved us the sam—"

"No, really Matt. She always looked happier with you than me. I think it might be because of your ability. I think it, heightened her emotions when she was around you or something."

Matthew felt a stinging in his chest and looked away ashamed. Just another thing that his so called 'gift' as done to him. "I'm sorry."

Alfred smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Don't worry about it bro. It wasn't your fault. It's just…" Alfred propped himself up to his elbows and stared idly at the tops of the neighbourhood houses around them. "It makes me wonder. Why did she run away with me and not you?"

A part of Alfred wanted to know the answer, and it was that part that showed on his features as he stared at his younger twin. Matthew felt even more shame when he couldn't think of an answer, the stinging in his chest growing. This was not the first time he had pondered that question as well. On that night, the night that their mother had ran away with Alfred and her new lover, why didn't she take him instead? Or why didn't she take them both? Or rather…

Why did she even want to take away either of them in the first place?

Though Matthew couldn't remember her himself, from the stories he heard from both Francis and Arthur, she wasn't that fond of children.

"I wish I had the answer to that," Matthew said. "But even with that knowledge, it doesn't change the fact that it happened. If she had taken me who knows what would have happened. We might not have even met up again. Because we… I always thought you were gonna come back and I…I remembered you. I won't hold it against you that you didn't," he added quickly when he noticed the guilt on Alfred's face. "It happened at a time where I shouldn't have remembered you, but for some reason I did."

Matthew sat up and pulled his knees to his chest, joining his brother in staring over their neighbourhood. "I…I sometimes think that it might have been better if I didn't remember you at all." He glanced over to Alfred to judge his reaction. It was surprisingly neutral. Matthew continued. "I mean, when I was a little I never let other kids play with me, because I thought that if you came back and saw me playing with someone else you would be hurt in some way." A small laugh escaped him. "Now I think about it it was stupid but back then I really thought you would become so jealous that…" His voice grew even softer. "…You would leave me again."

**Sometimes, Alfred shows that he remembers some French.**  
Alfred and Matthew were born in France.

With Matthew that fact was relatively easy to accept but imaging Alfred being anything other then American (even if he lived in Canada) was like imaging a giraffe with a short neck. It just didn't work. Ask him to speak french and what he would say would literally translate to 'would you like to sleep with my cheese.'

Even so, perhaps maybe once in a blue moon, Alfred would do something that would make the fact that he was born in another country a little easier to accept. The latest of those times happened just a few months prior, when he and his twin had chosen to work together on a project for their English class.

"Alfred, this doesn't even make sense!" Matthew exclaimed, having just finished reading the _paragraph_ that he had trusted his brother with writing. Seriously, a paragraph! How could anyone get so much wrong in _five sentences_? "Iago didn't kill Othello! And he certainly didn't do it because he was a _racist! _Did you even _read_ the book?"

Alfred just shrugged, clearly showing that he had not. "So I skimmed! Who cares! Shakespeare books are all the same. Some guys comes along and has some flaw that ends up killing his girlfriend and himself. Does it matter whose the one how ends up killing who if their all dead?"

Matthew just face palmed and shook his had, seriously regretting saying yes to being his twins partner. "Mon Dieu, Alfred! Tu es tellement bête...les gens te plaignent!"

Alfred crossed his arms and pouted. "They do not! And I'm not dumb! Would a dumb person pass their math test with a seventy two? I didn't think so!"

Matthew stared at him, his eyes wide. Alfred looked annoyed. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Matthew couldn't believe it, but... "Tu...Tu me comprends?"

"Mattie stop that! You know I don't understand that Frenchy language!"

Matthew just continued to stare, now thoroughly confused. Before he had spoken French and Alfred responded to it like he understood but now he had no idea what he was saying?

Alfred, getting a little uncomfortable with the staring, turned away and picked up his forgotten book. "Alright! I'll finish reading the stupid thing! Just stop looking at me like that!" He plotted down on his bed and opened the book with a pout. Matthew gave him one last questioning glance before he decided to not to think about it any harder than he should.

**Translations**: **Mon Dieu **French for** My God  
Tu es tellement bête...les gens te plaignent.** French for:**You're so stupid...people pity you (Thank you **TwilightChao** for the correction)  
****Tu me comprends?** French for:**You understand me?**

* * *

**Pst, at this point I feel like I'm writing more extra's than the actual story xD **


	7. Extras

**Random Extras  
****Sometimes when I'm writing I write these little extras that are in the Colours universe but have nothing to do with the story or I can't find a place to put them in. There are a few of them:**

**New Girlfriend  
Setting – Morning at the Lukasiewicz household.**

Feliks yawned largely as he shuffled towards the kitchen, pulling his robe tighter around himself as he did so. Today was a special day for him; normally he wouldn't _dare_ leave his room au natural—he didn't even comb out his hair, ah!—but his beauty sleep that night had been interrupted several times by a noisy bird who couldn't understand just how deeply he needed to be in his REM cycle to continue to achieve the glorious level that is his daily looking self. Ah, if that stupid bird built a nest outside his window he would have to get Toris to come over and take it down. He chuckled evilly under his breath as he rounded the corner and entered the kitchen though immediately froze when a woman he didn't know turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning." She said simply before she continued on, her very short shirk swishing from side to side with every click of her six inch heels. Feliks just stared, oddly transfixed on the woman's appearance. He noted her dark orange skin, her, obviously dyed, red cramped hair, caked on makeup, large silver hoop earrings and low cut, too small top that accentuated her overly large, again obviously fake, chest. It only took him a second look over for him to clue in on who she was. With a quick glace over at in his father direction he reassured his thoughts. He sighed and sent an unimpressed stare over at the man before he walked over to the breakfast table and sat next to him. His father was completely oblivious to the look, he was far too busy leaning over to try and get a better look at the woman's rear end.

"So she's like, your newest skank or something?" Feliks spoke in a quieter tone, not wanting the woman to hear what he was saying. Not that it really mattered, seeing as she was wearing earphones.

The older man turned to him, seeming to just notice his presence. "She's no skank! Just look at her! She's a beautiful high class woman! Go on, look. It'll be good for you."

Feliks rolled his eyes though did as the man requested, now noticing her long French tip nails. He nearly gagged at the overall kitschy-ness of the woman. "Gah, she badly needs a lesson on how to use blush, like, _bad._"

The man threw his hands up in the air in an exasperated manner as he tried to figure out just _how_ his son could look at this prime example of woman and only care about her makeup. "There is something wrong with your head, boy."

"There is something really wrong with you for wanting to have sex with that." It was then Feliks' mind decided to imagine what it would be like to kiss those overly done up lips and he physically shuttered at the thought. "Totally cute stilettos though."

His father shook his head and rubbed his temples. "If your mother was here…"

"If my mother was here she would totally take me shoe shopping like, right this second. By the way I totally blame you for my huge grotesque feet."

"You have normal sized _male_ feet—"

"I know! Isn't it terrible?" Feliks cried. "It takes _forever_ to find shoes that fit!"

At this point the older man decided to give up, knowing he wouldn't get through to the boy when he was in this state. He looked over at Feliks and noticed something new. He smiled widely. "Ahh, there he is. I hadn't seen my son in while."

Feliks glared at him, slightly hurt. "Daddy, you see me everyday."

"Not without all that shit I don't." He moved his hand around his face, indicating he was talking about makeup. Feliks glanced towards the woman and frowned. Was he seriously saying he had a problem with makeup right now? His father continued. "It's good to see you comfortable every now and then. It's stupid that I have to see you dolled up all the time, like you can't even trust your own father with your real self."

Feliks blinked, taken about by the man's words. It took him a moment to allow the words to sink in but when they did he smiled. "Aw~~ my dolled up self is my real self but thanks for calling me pretty, daddy."

The man snorted and rolled his eyes. "You would make this a lot easier if I knew whither I should call you 'son' or 'daughter'"

Feliks also rolled his eyes, though the smile still lingered on his face. Both the males' attention was bought back to the woman in front of them, who had loudly cheered to a song she was listening to and begun to dance, completely lost in her own little world. Feliks held back laughter while his father simply watched, quite enjoying himself.

"I totally hope this is just a sex thing, for your sake." Feliks commented. "Cause I've seen her future and she's a _total_ slut."

His father waved him off as he continued watching. "Don't you go all oracle on me now, just let me enjoy myself."

Again Feliks rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. Just remember to get yourself checked out and shit and don't blame me when it comes back positive cause I _totally _warned you."

That statement made his father chuckle and he pried his eyes off the dancing woman to reach over and affectionately pull his son into a one armed hug. It was now that the woman seemed to be done with whatever she was doing and she scuffled over to plant a kiss on the father's cheek. "I have to head off to work now but I'll see you tonight, okay?' After getting an affirmative she turned to Feliks and smiled and Feliks was almost surprised to find that her teeth weren't overly white. "It was nice finally meeting you." With that she walked off, the fading clicks of her heels echoing throughout the house.

Feliks looked to his father. "So what does she do, anyway?"

"Kasha? She's a university professor." He laughed at his son's stunned look. "You don't think I would go out with some dumb slut, would you?"

For once, Feliks refrained from commenting.

**Switzerland's ability captivities  
**After some serious completion Lilly decided to ask her brother about it. "Big brother?" Vash turned to her, clearly showing he was listening. She mentioned to the phone in her hand. "Mommy forgot to tell me the password to unlock the phone. Do you know it?"

There was a small pause before Vash held out his hand. "Here, let me try." Lilly handed him the phone and he stared at it, his eyes settling on a small lock icon on the screen. Password protected, huh? Well, technically it was a lock so…

He stared at the screen for a minute or so before he passed it back to his sister. "Here."

Lilly blinked at the now unlocked phone before she looked back at her brother with new found respect. "B-big brother! I didn't know your ability worked on digital locks too!"

"Yeah. Neither did I."

**The Right Age  
**"Aniki, how long should you wait to lose your virginity?"

If Yao had been drinking something, he could have done a spit take, but because he certainly didn't have a beverage in hand he showed his surprise through choking on the air. He snapped his head around to look at the boy. "T-talk to you parents about that, aru!"

"Do you know how much it costs to call South Korea?" Yong Soo replied hotly. "And you're my guardian, da~ze! You have to tell me these things!"

"I don't have to do anything! Where did you get that stupid idea from?"

"The internet!" Yong Soo answered in full confidence. Yao suppressed the urge to throw something at him. "But I can't use a machine for this answer! I need flesh!"

"Then ask Mr or Mrs Honda! You live with them, aru!"

"I can't ask them their—!" He paused to glance around before he whispered. "Their _Japanese._"

Sometimes Yao wondered if Yong Soo was aware of how off he was. "That doesn't matter! Don't be racist!"

Yong Soo liked appalled at the thought. "It's not racist! Don't you read manga? They always make a big deal about the kiss and not the—"

"Just ask them!" Yao finalized. He looked away from Yong Soo's dejected face and tried to refocus on the book he was reading before he got interrupted though hands latching onto his arm stopped him.

"Please please please _please _answer Aniki! I don't want to do it before I should and live with herpes the rest of my life!" He looked up at the man pleadingly. "I _need _to know! What if Alfred wants to do something and I'm not—"

"Alfred?" Well that got Yao's full attention. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is he making you do dirty things?"

"Wha—_no!_ Alfred's not like that, da~ze! Why are you so weird?" With that Yong Soo crossed his arms and determinately looked away with a huff.

Yao groaned and rubbed his forehead in a vain attempt to fight back the forming headache. He was far too old to be dealing with stupid teenagers. "How old are you?"

Yong Soo watched him from the corner of his eye. "…Fourteen."

"…Four more years."

Yong Soo immediately spun back round to face him, astonished. "_Four years? _But that's so _long~~!_"

"You asked and I answered, aru! Four years!"

"But even _you_ must have done it before that!"

Yao stood and began stomping away. Yong Soo instantly gave chase.

"Nooo~! Aniki I'm sorry come back!"

**Deleted concept: I was going to give Yong Soo a phobia but a thorough reconsideration of his character made me scrap the idea. The character of ****Malaysia, or Raiman, belongs to **ArisaLyeanna **not me.  
****Setting – Outside the Honda residence (where Yong Soo is currently residing).  
**_Plz plz come over asap! Plzplzplz!  
__-Yong Soo_

Alfred read over the rather fanatic sounding text one last time before he stepped up to the front porch. Whatever Yong Soo needed from him better be good; he was halfway through the once-in-a-blue-moon take out night when he got the message. He pocketed his phone before he made to knock on the door but before he could the door flew open and Yong Soo threw himself at him, entangling both his arms and his legs around his body. "_Alfred! _You're here you're here _you're here!_"

Alfred stumbled backwards but was maliciously able to keep his balance. He couldn't keep it up from long though; Yong Soo may be smaller than him but he was still heavy. "Whoa! Okay, glad to see you missed me."

Yong Soo didn't reply, he just continued with his full body hug, his face buried into the other's shirt. Alfred's legs began to tremble and he knew he had to say something. "Uh, can you get off me now? You're kind of heavy."

The dark haired boy unfurled his legs and allowed them to slap back to the ground so he could support himself, but didn't break the hug. It took a while for Alfred to realize he was crying. "Whoa whoa, _whoa!" _He pulled the Yong Soo off him so he could look at his face. "Yong Soo, what's wrong?"

Yong Soo sniffled pathetically before he just blunted everything out. "_I can't be alone!_ It's _terrifying _to me! Kiku and his parents don't know but they all left so _suddenly_ I had to walk back to the house by myself today and I thought I would _die_ and-and they didn't have the soda I like at the cafeteria today and-and—!" He was cut off when Alfred pulled him into another hug, allowing him to weep onto his chest.

He waited until Yong Soo had calmed down before he spoke. "Come over to my house for a bit. My dads, Mattie and some guy named Raiman are all there. We'll all hang together, okay?" Yong Soo detached himself from the blond and nodded, hastily wiping the tears from his face. They made sure the house was locked up before the two made their way to Alfred's home. It took several minutes of Yong Soo constantly glancing over at him before Alfred took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. The corners of the Korean's mouth tugged upward as he wiped his eyes again.

"Does this mean I'm going to meet your parents, da~ze? This is a big step in our relationship!"

"Uh, sure?"

**Warning! Mild spoiler for those who have not read to the end of chapter 35: Discovery.**

**Still a Little Shaky  
****Setting – Michelle's household, shortly after the hospital events in chapter 34-36  
**"Michelle? Michelle~!"

Said girl appeared in the bathroom door, frowning at the woman happily submerged in the tub. "Moo~~~~oom! How many times do I have to tell you? It's Chelles! Chelles~~~!"

The mother smiled sheepishly. "Oh~ I'm sorry sweetie! I was just wondering if you would heat up my water for me. I've been in here so long I'm afraid it's gone cold."

To her surprise Michelle didn't jump over to eagerly showcase her ability like she normally would. She just stood there, suddenly rigid. "Can't you just run more hot water?"

"Why would I waste water when I have a lovely daughter with such an amazing ability?"

To her further shock Michelle sharply turned and ran off, shouting, "_You just don't get it, mom!" _

"_Michelle!"_ She called, hoping for the girl to some back. When she realized that wasn't going to happen she groaned, allowing herself a few more moments in the tub before she pulled out the plug and allowed the water to slowly empty down the drain. Not waiting for the tub to fully empty she took a deep breath and heaved herself out of the bathtub and into her wheelchair. She grabbed a couple of towels and hastily covered herself before she made her way over to her child's room. Quickly reaching her destination she pushed open the door and saw Michelle laying face down in her pillow, brooding. She sighed before she wheeled over. "Sweetie you can't suddenly run off like that, you know I can't keep up."

Michelle snuffled but said nothing. Her mother paused before she smirked. "Wow, it's been a while since I've heard the house so quiet. Maybe I should just go and—"

"No~~~" Came the girl's response from deep within the pillow. Reluctantly she pried her face away and sat up, staring down at the floor pathetically as she wiped her nose. "The last time I used my ability I burned Gilbert."

Her mother sighed yet again. This was the first time she had heard about this from Michelle but both Yao and Kaoru had warned her about it beforehand. "Gilbert? That one boy who teases you all the time? Well, it's about time he got his comeuppance."

"Moo~~~oom!" Michelle whined, pouting when that had elicited a smile. "You don't understand! I haven't burnt anyone since, since—!" She gestured down to her mother's bare left leg where a fainted burn mark was showing. She looked down at where Michelle was pointing and laughed. "Don't tell me you're still upset about that. Sweetie, I already lost all feeling in both legs when you burnt it. To this day I haven't felt a thing.

Michelle wasn't convinced. "But what if I've gone backwards? What if I never learn how to use my ability right? What if—" She gasped. "What if I'm not worthy and they take my ability away or I end up in a _coma!_ What if—"

"_Chelles._" The nickname stopped the preteen dead and she looked at her parent expectantly. "First of all, I _highly _doubt someone would just come by and take away your gift. If there was someone like that than that Gilbert fellow would have had his taken ages ago from what I hear about him." She smiled when the comment caused the girl grin widely. It was teetering on sadistic but it was still a smile. "Plus, the most dangerous thing you can do with your ability is…?" It took quite a bit of staring and nudging before Michele unwilling completed the statement. "…not use it."

"There we go." She mention for her daughter to come closer and when she had pulled her into a tight embrace. "Its human nature to makes mistakes, sweetie, it's what you learn from them that makes you grow." Adding an extra squeeze for good measure she broke the hug. "Now if you excuse me, a certain younger lady took my attention before I could clothe myself." She turned her chair around and began to leave. "Ah, Chelles, could you put a pot of water on to boil while I change?"

Michelle eagerly jumped up and started skipping around her mother. "Should I boil it myself?"

"No, that's fine, let the stove do what it's there for. The thing cost me a fortune, it might as well do its job every once in a while."

**Warning! Spoiler for those who have not read to the end of chapter 38: Boyfriend.**

**Gilbert's 'disability'  
****Setting – Any school day after the events in chapter 38: Boyfriend.  
**Spotting his blond friend Gilbert made his way over. "Okay so my awesome self is here. What's so important that I had to stop watching Jarvis see how many marshmallows he could fit in his mouth and still stay 'fuzzylumpkins'?"

Matthew didn't reply. Instead, he approached Gilbert with a small smirk before he grabbed onto his shirt and pulled their lips together. Gilbert made a noise of surprise before he pulled away. He blinked at his boyfriend in mild shock, making Matthew laugh. "Whoa! What the hell was that about?"

Matthew shrugged before he looked down at Gilbert's shirt. "I don't know. We just—I mean, we're a new couple and we've barely spent any time together."

"So…your idea of spending time together is go and make out during school hours?"

A bright flush spread across Matthew's face as he slowly nodded. "I-I guess…"

An excited grin spread across Gilbert's face. "Sweet!" He proclaimed before he attacked Matthew's lips, and this time Matthew made a noise of surprise making Gilbert chuckle into his mouth.

As soon as Matthew collected his bearings the true game had began. Wet muscles fought for dominance while hands couldn't help but wonder about. The only thing bad about the whole ordeal is that it ended. Far sooner than Matthew would have liked Gilbert broke away, making Matthew release a groan of displeasure.

"Yeah, I know I know just hold up." Gilbert responded. Matthew made a face but said nothing, just watched his boyfriend as he took his sweet time mulling something over in his head. Finally, Gilbert sighed. "Fuck, yeah. Sorry Birdie, but I'm gonna have to call a rain check on this."

That, Matthew wasn't expecting. "W-what? But why I—" His eyes widened in mild horror before he quickly covered his mouth. "I-it's not my breath, is it?" Damn it, why did he eat onions before this?

Gilbert laughed harder than he probably should have. "Nah, your breath's fine, it's just…" He paused to find the right way to word it. "I've got this big test next period and making out with you is kind of messing with the information in my head…"

Realizing it was his ability's fault they had to stop, Matthew unintentionally groaned. Though after realizing what he did he immediately began spewing out apologies. "I-I'm so sorry! That was really insensitive I—"

"Don't, I feel the same way." Gilbert held one of Matthew's hands and pulled him closer. "Seriously, Mattie, you have no idea how hot you are. All I want to do is throw you to the ground and fuck you so hard you can't sit right for a week." He couldn't help the chuckle when he saw just how red he had made the Canadian. "But we got to take this slow. I'll learn how to turn this stupid ability on and off but it'll take some time. Just bear with me and I swear I make it worth your while." With that he let go of Matthew's hand. "I gotta study. If I fail I'm screwed."

Matthew nodded dumbly and with one last peck on the cheek Gilbert turned and started his way back to the school. Matthew watched as he walked, titling his head so he could get a better view of his boyfriend's rear. He had never really thought about doing the deed with Gilbert before. He just assumed it was something that would eventually happen when they were ready but after that it was now the _only _thing on Matthew's mind.

He could only hope Gilbert would get his ability under control soon.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Feliks' father: I don't know why but imaging Feliks' father as an overweight half balding artificially tanned European man with gaudy tastes seemed so _right_. What's wrong with me?**

**Vash's ability: For those who forget, seeing as I mentioned this like forever ago, Vash's ability is to unlock things.**

**Yong Soo's curiosity: I think Yong Soo has this idea that if you have sex before the appropriate age you automatically get an STD. Pst.**

**Yong Soo's phobia: Autophobia, the fear of being alone.**

**Michelle's mother: I quite literally made up her mother background story as I was writing that little drabble so it's not really that important at all. Nevertheless I want to include it: Michelle's mother was an up and coming gymnast when a hit and run left her paralyzed from the waist down. After some years of brooding she met her husband and rekindled her athletic spirit in wheelchair racing. So for those wondering no, Michelle was not the cause of her mother being in a wheelchair, she was in there before Michelle was even born. Yep.**


	8. Deleted Scenes 2

**Story Bits  
****Usually when I write a chapter there's at least a paragraph that gets cut out because it was too long or because it disturbed the flow of the story. These are some of them:**

**The three different original openings for this story.  
****Setting – The beginning of the story. (These are nothing special; I just have a lot of trouble with the openings of things. Whither they are the start of story or the start of chapters.)  
One:  
**Strange, out of the ordinary, over worldly. Ask anyone at the Canadian's small school and none of them will say those terms justify the small blond haired boy who sat in the back of their classes. If anyone could recall just who you were asking about, anyhow.

**Two:  
**If asked to describe the Canadian who sat in the back of all his classes most people would say that he is a rather smart, though shy person. He was skinner than his other peers and always wanted to stay on someone's good side. Ask anyone and you will get many different ways to describe the small blond boy but out of all those people no one will say just exactly what the Canadian was. Different.

**Three:  
**If asked to describe the quiet Canadian who sat in the back of his classes most students would not have much to say. It wasn't because he was a boring or uninteresting fellow, if was simply because not many people made the effort of getting to know the Canadian. Everyone would much rather run hectically up and down the corridors of their school, all eager to get out and start their long awaited weekend.

**Warning! Spoiler for those who have not read to the end chapter 31: Ox.**

**Scene when Ivan is giving Matthew his 'prep talk' in chapter 31: Ox. I actually wrote this scene before I started on the actual chapter and for some reason I imagined them doing it in front of a mirror. I rewrote it in the chapter but here's the original.  
**"You are broken, Matvey. It's kind of cute, really. You pushing yourself so hard just for me."

Matthew blinked at the other's reflection. "I don't understand."

Ivan laughed before he spun the other around so that they were facing each other. "Matvey! I don't think you really understand me either! I don't want you to break yourself further just to prove your loyally to me!"

Matthew still looked confused, thankfully the Russian wasn't done. "It's like you're playing with a broken toy, Matvey. The more you play with it, the more broken it gets. Now with you, the more you try to follow my lessons the more stress you are putting on yourself. I don't want you stressed Matvey! I want you to get better so that we can play more! So..." He then leaned down so his face was level with the Canadian and reached up to poke the tip of his nose.

"No more breaking yourself until you're fixed! This means you can rely on people and not repress your emotions! At least until you're fixed." Ivan straightened back up. "It's too much fun to watch for you to stop."

**Warning! Mild spoiler for those who have not read to the end chapter 36: Normal.**

**Deleted scene from shortly after Feliciano wakes up in Chapter 36: Normal. Anyone who knows what game is referenced will get virtual love and hopefully some lolz.  
**"Um..." Matthew began awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Feliciano...what was the last thing you remember before you woke up?"

Feliciano just stared at him, looking like it took a while before he fully comprehended his words. He slumped and looked away at nothing as he thought back. "...We were at the theatre...then there was flicking lamppost and then..." His brows ceased and he pursed his lips as he tried hard to remember. "...A ladder. There was a broken ladder but that's...that's all I can remember."

"Are you sure it wasn't a stepladder?" Alfred asked and almost immediately he was glared at and shoved out of the room.

**Warning! Spoilers for those who have not read to the end chapter 42: Oracles.**

**Original Ending for chapter 42: Oracles.  
**"He's probably one of the most important oracles we know so far, aru." Yao said passively, idly twirling his ponytail around his finger.

"Important?" Alfred repeated with a raised brow. "So he's super powerful or something?"

"In a sense." Yao replied curtly. "Not the destroy buildings with his mind though if that's what you mean. We're not mutants, aru."

Gilbert laughed. "Ha! If fucking only. I'd be more awesome than Wolverine."

Yao just shrugged, not looking very interested about anything.

"...Um, you aren't very excited about this..." Matthew added quietly. It was a little odd; Yao was usually excited when it came to abilities, especially rare or powerful abilities. He expected Yao to at least have a hint of a smile on his face or a sprinkle in his eye when he talked about the most powerful oracle that could ever live, but it just seemed like he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Yao sighed but didn't say anything before a cheerful Yong Soo entered the scene.

"I'm ready!" He declared happily. He glanced at everyone in the room before his gaze found Matthew. He smiled and he laughed at his own untold joke. "Okay! So you have some questions about black, da~ze?"

…

"Wait, _what?_" The room turned to Alfred who was staring at Yong Soo bewildered. "_You're_ The Oracle?"

Yong Soo nodded. "That's me!"

Alfred just stared. "You've got to be fucking me."

**Warning! Spoilers for those who have not read to the end chapter 45: Questions.**

**Deleted from chapter 48: Step Up. Here are two alternate scenes for Alfred attempting to start up his 'grand master plan.'**  
**1: Attempting to go straight to Yong Soo**  
Totally revved up Alfred commenced his plan the best he could on that night. All he had to do was convinced Yong Soo to take the black out of his dad. It was a simple plan but it was awesome. It was simply awesome. So on that Saturday night he went to find his boyfriend and set his plan into action.

"Hey Yong Soo can I talk to—"

"Oh Alfred! Wanna play Call of Duty with me?"

He did.

"Hey Yong Soo let's—"

"Hi Alfred! Want some ice cream?"

He did.

"Yong Soo I really—"

"Al! Wanna make out?"

He did.

Okay so maybe Saturday wasn't the greatest day to get the ball in motion but Sunday for sure!

**2: Brief conversation with Kiku**  
He reached into his bag and pulled out the laptop that he had 'borrowed' from his brother. It was time for the makeshift step two of his master plan: Information. Usually he hated this step so much that he skipped it but this time he made an exception.

"I apologize for not being a good host."

Alfred looked up from his claimed spot on Kiku's bed and smiled at his friend. "Nah, do what you gotta do n' later we'll watch a movie or something, huh?"

Kiku nodded and tried to turn back to his work but there was something that bothered him, something even his polite try-to-stay-on-everyone's-good-side demeanour couldn't overpower. Submitting to it, he looked back over at Alfred. "Alfred-kun perhaps you should study with me."

"I've got time before exams." Alfred countered as he cracked the device open and pressed the power button. "What are you studying for anyway? Even if you fail every exam you'll still be on honour roll."

An embarrassed rose hue coloured Kiku's cheeks, unsure if that was a jeer or a complaint. "E-even if that was the case that doesn't mean I should slack now! If we do not work hard now then we'll never get into a good university and—"

"Dude, we're only in grade ten." Alfred's eyes flickered back to the computer screen. Oh dang, what was Matthew's password again? "Grades don't really matter until the last year, right?"

**Warning! Spoilers for those who have not read to the end chapter 48: Step Up.**

**Deleted from chapter 48: Step Up. This was a continuing conversation between Alfred and his internet 'hacker' Otherworldy050. I took it out because, well, everything about it was just too ridiculous. What…what was I thinking?**  
Otherworldy050 spoke again and what he said made Alfred's smile slip.

_Good luck with that dating shit. Hope you're not like Steve._

_who?_

_The last guy he dated._

His hands stilled. You have to be kidding, the kid was only fourteen! He dated some guy before him? What the fuck? Was it serious? Do they do the same stuff they do? Did he go further? Did Yong Soo seriously lose his virginity before him? So what, he just being modest with him? What the hell! _Why_ didn't he know about this guy?

_tell me about this steve guy_

_Uh, fine whatever. The guy was accountant at some company in New Zealand. I think he's 32 now._

Alfred physically spattered. Wha-_what? _Yong Soo was dating a guy who was…

He paused to count on his fingers.

_Eighteen years _his superior? _Holy shit! _Yong Soo was a victim of _pedophilia!_

Not even wasting the time to close the laptop or thank Otherworldy050 for his help Alfred sprung up and ran out the room and down the hallway. He skid to a stop at the third door down and flung the door open, proclaiming quite loudly, "Yong Soo! Why didn't you tell me your first time was with some pedophile from New Zealand?"

Large brown eyes blinked at him in obvious shock. "W-w-what?"

**Warning! Spoilers for those who have not read to the end chapter 48: Step Up.**

**Deleted from chapter 49: Present Fears. Alfred tells Matthew about Yong Soo's confession.**  
"So, the other day Yong Soo told me he loved me."

All thoughts on normalcy were pushed aside as Matthew's brain struggled to comprehend what Alfred had said to him. "W-_what?_" He pulled away from the hug and studied Alfred's face, desperately searching for something that proved he was joking.

Alfred laughed at the obvious shock on his twin's face. "Ha! Yeah, that was my reaction too." Something caught the corner of his eye and he turned towards it. Blinking, Matthew followed his example.

Staring back at them, or rather at Alfred, was Yong Soo, who was slowly making his way into the school. He was staring with this dazed expression but seemed to snap out of it when Alfred smiled and waved at him. Yong Soo eagerly waved back but because he wasn't looking where he was going, missed the large double doors leading into the building and walked straight into the brick wall beside it instead. The twins winced and made sympathetic hissing sounds but the younger boy simply shook it off, flashed them a large albeit embarrassed smile towards them to show that he was okay and properly walked into the building following some fellow student's jeers and laughter.

"…I've never seen someone smitten before." Matthew idly pondered aloud, making Alfred laugh.

"Yeah, guy has 'Alfred Fever!' better not get to close, Mattie, it might be contagious."

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed and he faced his brother. "Um, but I don't like you in that way you—"

Alfred burst out laughing, cutting off whatever he had to say. "Of—course—! I-I—!" Alfred stopped trying to speak and indicated for Matthew to give him a moment for he was laughing far too hard to form a coherent sentence.

Matthew simply stared at him, confused. Did he say something weird? He didn't think so. Then again it's been hard to trust himself lately. Though he had said today would be a normal day it didn't hinder the fact that for the last few days his whole self felt alien to him. It made concentrating or planning out his actions hard. At this point he was just kind of…saying stuff.

A heavy hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he blinked before he tuned back into reality. Alfred was still giggling stupidly but it looked like he had composed himself enough to speak. "O-of course you don't weirdo! You're my _twin brother!_"

"Isn't that what incest means?" Matthew realized ten seconds too late (shortly after Alfred had stopped laughing and his smile had dripped) that saying such a thing with a straight face was beyond strange. His cheeks flared up in red and he rapidly stumbled over his words as his mind tried to think of an excuse for the last line. "I-I—! I meant that no, I don't lo—I mean I _do_ love you b-but not in _that_ way and I-I'm still a—and I don't know—!" He gave up. "D-don't you think you and Yong Soo are moving a b-bit fast?"

Alfred answered the question, looking equally relieved for the change in topic. "I dunno, maybe. Give us another two months and we'll be married and Yong Soo pregnant."

"Uh, you do know what's wrong with that statement, right?"

Alfred pulled a thoughtful face and pretended to think hard about it. "Hum…you're right. We could never afford a wedding with my salary. Guess we'll just have to raise a bastard child."

Matthew laughed, though timidly. Alfred still saw this as an accomplishment. Matthew was still acting a little strange, just like when he had talked to him before he shoved him over to Berwald's house. Did something happen when he was at that guy's house or something? Did that guy have really kinky stuff in his closet that Matthew just happened to see? That better not be it; the only other source he would allow to corrupt his little brother before him would be the internet. It was hard not to be corrupted on that thing. "So how was Uncle O—"

Matthew swiftly cut him off, not even realizing Alfred had started speaking. "Do you love him?"

Alfred blinked down at him, caught off guard. "Come again?"

Matthew reverted, raising a hand to cover his mouth like he had just said something offensive. "N-never mind. I'm sorry, it's nothing."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. He was well aware of his brother's rather meek nature but towards him? Not since they first met. "No, really, I just didn't hear you."

"O-okay I…I was just wondering if you loved him back. I-it's okay if you don't I was just…"

A faint thoughtful 'hum' quelled Matthew's rambles as Alfred thought. For some reason, even know he already know the answer, he would take a second to think over the question. Did he love Yong Soo?

"No. I don't." Alfred answered with a small shake of his head. "Don't get me wrong, I like the guy and I still want to be his boy—" He coughed into his fist. "Boyfriend but I'm not _in love _with him. I mean seriously, I've only known the guy for what, two months? I don't even know what his favourite candy is!"

"Sesame snaps." At the strange look he received from his brother Matthew elaborated. "H-he asked to borrow some money so he could buy them once and afterward he shared some with me and told me they were invented in Korea because everything good comes from Korea." Yong Soo had also said that the only exception to that rule was America, where Alfred was born, though after learning that he was actually born in France started making inappropriate jokes about the Eiffel Tower's shape and size. Matthew figured that Alfred didn't need to know that part.

"…ah." Was all Alfred muttered in response. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched at his neck. Great, _he _was the one Yong Soo loved and his brother knew more about the guy than he did. He took a second to look down at his shoes in self pity before he put on a smile and looked back up at his little brother. "'Sesame snaps?' He considers _that_ a candy? What a weirdo."

Matthew released a short laugh more out of courtesy than actually finding the answer amusing. There was a beat of silence as Matthew built up the courage to speak. "Al I…Al…" For some reason the familiar nickname suddenly felt heavy on his tongue. He pushed the thought aside. "…You shouldn't feel guilty for not being in love with him, too."

Alfred dropped his fake smile. There was no point if the other had already seen through his façade. He gave his attention to Matthew's words.

"If he really loves you than he should understand." He smiled nervously and shrugged, almost as if saying 'well-I-said-what-I-wanted-to-say-but-it-you-don't-like-it-you-can-just-pretend-I-didn't-say-anything-and-I-hope-I-didn't-offend-you-in-any-way-and-if-I-did-I'm-sorry-I'm-just-saying-stuff' or something along that sort.

Alfred smiled and patted him on the back, silently assuring him that even if he said something that he didn't agree with he wasn't going to rip his head off. "Thanks, bro. You would probably know more about this stuff than me seeing as you read every romantic novel in our house."

Matthew spattered once more and the blush he thought he had under control flared up at the reminder. "I-I wanted to read and it was the only thing I could find!"

"Oh! So _that's _why you then read every sappy girly romance book our dad's own! This explains _everything!"_

"You read Twilight!"

"I was curious!"

**Warning! Spoilers for those who have not read to the end chapter 49: Present Fears.**

**Deleted from chapter 49: Present Fears. Just after Matthew and Gilbert are jolted out of their interactions by the school bell.  
**Gilbert and Matthew both jumped before they instinctively headed inside the school.

"I'll see you at lunch, yeah?" Matthew asked just as the reached the point where they were forced to separate.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah." There was a beat of indecision before he peeked Matthew on the cheek and promptly walked in the other direction, making Matthew smile.

"Get a room!" Jeered a fellow student with a smirk in their voice.

"Jealous!" Gilbert called back with an even bigger smirk.

**Deleted from chapter 49: Present Fears. The twins avoid talking about Feliciano's situation in front of Alfred's friend Martin who is oblivious to the existence of abilities.  
**"Maybe we should maul it over at home." Matthew suggested with a small unsuspicious chuckle.

"Yeah, all this drama is making me hungry!" Alfred exclaimed, flashing his friend a smile that would put a light bulb to shame.

Martin sighed before he gathered his things as well. "Yeah I guess…great. Guess who's going to be thinking about this all night instead of studying." Lazily he jabbed a thumb at himself before he sighed again and threw his bag over his shoulders.

Alfred laughed at his plight. "Pst, well, good luck."

They all stood and with the final goodbyes the twins went in their direction as Martin went in his own. They were quiet for a while, waiting until they were properly out of earshot of the many students before they could indulge into the topic they both wanted to talk about. Ten minutes later they were on the sidewalk and past the bus stop that housed a large conglomeration of their students.

* * *

**Now do you guys understand why I take so long to write these things? It's because I originally write it twice as long as the finished product lol. Also does anyone else have trouble when they're trying to bold and underline things at the same time or is it just me?**


End file.
